


64.  Let me be the one

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [22]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Match, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Let me be the name you whisperwhen you're dreaming in the nightBe the hand you reach for every timeyou need to hold on tightThe one who stand beside youwhen the worst of troubles comeLet me... Let me be the one
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Все песни только о любви [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	64.  Let me be the one

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Он, всё-таки, слишком хорош. Когда Кай закатывает очередной мяч за Леверкузен, когда он молниеносно разбирается с чужими защитниками, обводя целую стенку соперников, Юлиан победно вскидывает кулак к потолку. Он не против оказаться сейчас там, на поле – подхватить Кая на руки, удерживая длинное и нескладное тело на весу и глядя в его смеющиеся глаза. 

Когда Кай после празднования гола запрыгивает на плечи Демирбая, у Юлиана под ложечкой тянет от тоски. 

Это его место, в конце концов. Это он должен радоваться вместе с Каем и держать его за руку в автобусе по дороге от Сан-Сиро до отеля – Кай всегда близко к сердцу принимает поражения. 

Держит ли кто-то его за руку сейчас? Включает ли дурацкие песни, проигрывает ли нарочно в Fortnite?

Вряд ли. 

Юлиан берёт телефон в руки и набирает номер. 

*

– Я собирался тебе звонить сам, – Кай даже не пытается изображать боевой настрой, видимо, израсходовав его на разговор с родителями. – Смотрел?

– А то, гол отличный. 

– Но бесполезный.

– Нормальный, – Юлиан гладит ладонью подлокотник дивана, шершавый, как джинсы на остром колене Кая. – Не твоя вина. 

Кай молчит и, наверняка, наматывает на палец упрямый завиток надо лбом. Нервничает, но – Юлиан слышит по его дыханию – понемногу успокаивается. 

– Тебя не хватало на поле сегодня, – на его стороне разговора шуршит ткань, и Юлиан отчётливо представляет, как Кай вытягивается на кровати, как всегда, слишком короткой для него. – Было бы проще. 

Он не говорит, кому проще: команде выиграть или ему пережить поражение. 

– Мне тоже, – он смотрит на часы, прекрасно зная, что после такого тяжёлого матча Кая клонит в сон, и даже злость и разочарование не смогут остановить его от этого. – Иди спать, – говорит он, – а утром позвони снова. 

– Угу, в одиннадцать, ты раньше не встанешь, – Кай даже не сдерживается, зевая в трубку, и уже явно с закрытыми глазами негромко тянет: – Юле… 

От этого голоса комок под рёбрами Юлиана постепенно истаивает, и он улыбается: 

– Что?

– Спасибо, что позвонил. 

– Спи давай.

Юлиан сбрасывает звонок и сидит ещё долго, сжимая телефон в ладонях и глядя на написанное в окошке сообщений «Я скучаю».

Но не отправляет.


End file.
